Bound souls: A Weasels Journey
by Arkantogonx
Summary: The soul has been said to be our path between life and death, but once you lose your memory what happens to that soul? Our Journey of remembrance begins with a weasel found in the ancient land of Japan, damaged and forgotten he has only friends and his soul to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**1:More than a nightmare**

On an edged cliff a mountain battled the powerful weather as lighting pierced the sky; thunder roared throughout the land, wind blew roots out of the ground while the rain turned puddles into rivers.

"HELP!" screamed an unknown voice.

"You just have to hold on, give me your hand" said another unknown voice.

"I can't hold on much longer, I'm going to slip." Lighting flashed near the mountain revealing two shadows on the cliff, one clinging off the side and another near the edge extending their hand towards them.

"Just a little further, you can do it." The other shadow said as it reached out its hand further.

"Nooo!" it screamed as the shadow fell a light shone bright behind it causing the shadows to be revealed as two mammals of brown and white.

The white mammal screamed "I'm coming!" as it jumped after the brown one before the light consumed and the world went black and silent.

"Ah!" Crane woke up jerked by his nightmare and sat up straight. "What the heck was that?" He asked himself. Crane rubbed his head as he looked out a window; the moon shone lightly filling the room with white light. "Huh it must still be night I guess, I'll ask Master Shifu about the nightmare later" Without giving it another thought Crane went back to sleep. Little did he know this was more than just a nightmare and he wasn't the only one that had it...

"I'm coming" screamed the white mammal as it jumped after the brown one. Time slowed down while darkness surrounded them as they fell then suddenly it was all black and nothing but the two mammals could be seen getting closer as they fell. The fear in the brown mammal's eyes was unsettling not because he was falling but something else, maybe for the one getting closer. It contrasted with the determination in the white mammals eyes as it only had eyes set on its target while it out stretched its hand. Just before their fingers touched the world was flooded with eye piercing light from behind the brown mammal's back, the mammals disappeared and then everything started to shift in place to green grass, clear water and brown trees once everything settled it looked like a lake by a forest.

"Hey are you okay?" said a voice, it was a black, white and blue crane that wore a straw hat.

"Ugh, where am I?" another voice questioned, it sounded like the white mammal but was a large female Wolf instead.

"You're in the valley of peace stranger" the avian replied.

"What? What day is it?" the wolf asked in a confused manner.

"It's January 10th" said the crane in a polite voice "Say, what's your name?"

The Wolf thought for a second then said "Cynthia".

Shifu's eyes shot open as he was jerked out of his meditating and ran into the hall of warriors. As he entered her saw a tortoise balancing on a wooded staff, Shifu bowed to him. "Master Oogway sorry to disturb you but I had a vision."

"Yes I know young one I saw it too" the aged tortoise said in calm voice with a hint of excitement.

"What does it mean Master, what were the creatures that spoke to each other and who was the avian?"

"That is for you to find out my friend, now get some rest we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes master." Shifu bowed then left to go back to his room wondering what the vision meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Mysterious stranger**

**The next day...**

In a village at the centre of Japan a family of 3 Tanuki's played in a field, a mother chased after her son as the father watched on happily. Suddenly a flash of light pierced and consumed the sky; the family stared in wonder as the light shifted and shimmered.

"Dad what is that?" the young Tanuki asked.

The Tanuki he was asking was silent and didn't reply. His eyes went wide and shouted to the rest of them. "Etsuko stand back!"

Before the young Tanuki could move the light disappeared replacing it with a meteor heading straight for them! "Run away!" The father Tanuki shouted as the rock on fire plummeted towards them, the mother picked him up and jumped away just in time as a giant explosion filled the sky with dirt and dust.

Everything was deathly silent until finally a few seconds later loud coughing was heard, soon the dust started to clear.

"Is everyone okay?" The father Tanuki shouted.

"Yeah we're fine, just a scratch" the mother Tanuki replied.

"I'm going to look at this meteor for a sec."

"Akio don't get too close it's probably still hot" the mother Tanuki said with worry in her voice.

"I won't I promise." The father replied with a chuckle.

The Tanuki known as Akio cautiously stepped closer to see what was left of the meteor; a massive crater had been created by the impact but instead of the centre being crumbled rock only a suit of unusual silver armour laid on the ground. He cautiously stepped towards it and took a closer look; a hatch at the head out of the armour was closed shut. Carefully Akio lifted the hatch but fell back out of shock; an unconscious weasel lay soundly with dust all over his face. It seemed to be a young male weasel about the age of 18. He was 6ft tall with what the seemed like black fur but it was hard to distinguish with all that dirt on him; a long puffy tail stuck out of the armour's back. As the Tanuki carefully removed his armor to get a batter look he found there weren't wounds or bruises that could be seen on him except for a scar that went across his left eye. "Hey are you okay?" no response came from the unconscious weasel so decided to check his pulse, thankfully he was alive. The Tanuki decided to take him to the hospital and tried to pick him, surprisingly the armour was as light as a feather. Akio carried the weasel out of the crater while he contemplated how the guy ended up there. As he got off the edge the mother and son Tanuki ran over to him.

"Who is that?" asked the mother Tanuki

"I don't know I just found him at the bottom of the crater, I think we should take him to a hospital."

"Right lets go". The family hastily ran towards the hospital in hope he was okay.

A few hours later the mysterious weasel rested on a soft hospital bed as the family waited outside. A hare wearing a white cloak and round glasses walked out of the weasel's room looking at her notes before she approached the family. "Hello, are you the people who found him?" He said as he motioned to the weasel.

"Yeah we are. My name is Akio; this is my wife Saki and my son Etsuko."

"Ah good, well anyway from what I've examined he hasn't got any internal or external wounds except for a fractured leg so he needs to stay in hospital for a few days and let it heal. There was something I wanted to ask you though."

"Yes anything."

"Well we checked the database but we couldn't find anything about this weasel. Where exactly did you find him?"

"At the bottom of the crater in the fields down south, he was wearing that suit of armor."

"Right well you can go see him now but not for too long he needs his rest."

"Great thank you Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and left as the family entered the room. On the left the weasel lay soundly in better condition with a cast over his fractured leg and had been cleaned; his black fur was as dark as night itself with white long fur on his chest.

"Wow that's so cool" Etsuko said in awe by the silver armour on a hook. No one knew what metal the armour was made of and the design confused everyone even more. On the left arm was a much larger build of metal; like higher defence in combat. built It had chained metal inside connecting the rest of the armour but what really made the young Tanuki look in awe was the crest on the chest plate, it had a weasel that looked a lot like the stranger on the bed but bared its teeth as it coiled around a spear. Before Etsuko touched it the weasel grunted in pain and clutched his head.

"Ugh my head hurts." The weasel clutched his head with his hands.

"So you're finally awake there friend." Akio happily said.

"What? Where am I?" The weasel darted his dark brown eyes in confusion.

"You're at a hospital; you gave us quite a scare back at the crater"

"What crater?"

Akio told the weasel what had happened up to him waking up. The weasel was silent for a moment after processing what he had been told before he spoke "So Akio is it?" Akio nodded.  
"You're telling me I came from the sky in a bright light and inside a meteor?"

"Pretty much yeah, that's what we saw anyway."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Saki asked in a sweet tone.

"Um, no I don't remember, actually I don't remember anything except waking up here."

Akio and Sati worriedly looked at each other before turning back to the weasel as Saki asked "don't you remember anything? Not even your name?"

"My name? I don't think I have one...Gah!"

Suddenly the weasel clutched his eyes and pushed against his temple.

"Call the doctor!" Akio quickly commanded.

Saki nodded, picked up Etsuko and ran out the door. Akio quickly moved to the weasel's side and touched his shoulder in an effort get his attention.

"Kid can you hear me?"

The weasel didn't reply only grunting more. A ghostly female voice stirred inside the weasels head.

"_Orion...Orion can you hear me? We will find you, you got that? We will find you!"_

"SHUT UP!" The weasel screamed in anger.

A dark green shocked wave pulsed out of Orion's body pushing everything, including Akio, into the brick walls making cracks. The weasel breathed hard but spoke out of breath. Soon Akio got up steadily from his place and staggered onto a chair that wasn't broken. For a few seconds they didn't speak until Akio started laughing in a deep tone.

"Well...that was unexpected. You sure have a kick to ya."

"My name... It's Orion."

"Orion, that's a nice name."

Suddenly Saki; Etsuko, the doctor and some nurses burst into the room. Everyone's mouths gap in wonder at the aftermath. The hare built up with anger then screamed.

"Someone is going to pay for this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**3: A new beginning**

Over the next few days the Tanuki family came to see Orion while his leg healed to see his progress or because Etsuko wanted to see him, it seemed Orion took a liking to the young ling though and didn't mind the visits.

"Etsuko stop pestering the boy and sit down." Akio said as he walked in carrying a box with food on it. "Fine" the child grumbled and plopped himself on a nearby chair. Akio sat on Orion's bed "Here you go, Saki made some sushi for you since she can't come over and if you ask me. Also I know the food here tastes like dirt."

Orion laughed and took out a sushi roll. "Thanks it looks great." Orion happily said as he took a bite out of a roll. "Wow it tastes so much better than the food here."

"Yeah you can say that again." they both laughed.

Akio waited for Orion to finish the sushi before he asked. "So what will you do once you're discharged?"

Orion thought for a moment. "I don't really know, my memory hasn't gotten any better since the...incident and I have nowhere to go." Orion looked down in sadness at the realization.

"Well why don't you stay with us?"

"Really?" Orion looked shocked.

"Yeah we have a spare room we use for my student but she's away at the moment and I think you need it more than she does."

"Wow I don't know what to say but...thank you so much."

Akio smiled lightly "No problem, by the way you're welcome to stay as long as you want just as long as you keep the room tidy and clean up after yourself."

"I Will I promise." Orion replied.

"Good I'll hold you to that. Now I think it's time to little Etsuko to school." Akio looked at Etsuko.

"Aw do I have to go dad I want to stay and with Orion" "Yes you are and that's final".

Orion chuckled at the converse between parent and child while Etsuko slumped of his chair and walked out the room. "See ya Orion."

"Bye." Orion waved at him.

"Right I'll talk to you later okay." Akio said.

"Okay." Orion smiled. Once they had left Orion looked out the window as he thought about the family.

"_How can they be so nice yet they know nothing about me? Scratch that I don't even know who I am except for my name, who was that voice anyway? I feel like I know it but...I just can't remember. Dammit why can't I remember anything? Hey maybe if I concentrate I could remember..."_

Orion crossed his legs together, closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He saw nothing except darkness.

"_Orion..."_

A ghostly male voice spoke behind Orion's ear. His ears twitched and a shiver crawled down his back as felt the voice's presence.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"_No don't open your eyes, you won't see anything heh-heh-heh and to answer your question I'm...  
a part of you."_

The voice's laugh was cold and full brimming with death.

"_Okay... Can you help me remember?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes! So who am I? Where do I come from? Why can't I rem..."_

"_Hush!" _The voice commanded in a slightly frustrated tone.

Orion did as he was told.

"_In time you will learn who you are but not by me, only you can remember through your own efforts and others of...physical presence. By the way I suggest you check that crater some time, I might be...beneficial hahahah."_

"_Wait don't go yet, what's your name? How do I speak to you again?"_

"_Just call me...Sanies...and I'll be around. Just give me a call hahahah."_

Ark's voice disappeared as did its presence leaving Orion to his thoughts. The weasel threw his arms up and growled frustration.

"What the hell as that? This is hopeless!"

"Don't give up yet it takes time to recover your memories." A hare said while he walked in.

"Oh hi Doc, um how long does it actually take to get memories back?"

"Well I can't say for sure, it's different for every person you see. It could be a weeks, months or even years before anything comes back."

"Oh..." Orion looked down dismally.

"I'm not the spiritual type but I have heard of a place in China that helps the body and mind become strong through a form of fighting called Kung-fu, maybe that could help you."

"What is this place called?" Orion curiously asked.

The hare took a moment of thought before answering. "I think it was the field of fortune...or the land of lard...no that's not it, Ah yes it is called the Valley of peace."

"Wow thanks doc." Orion said happily and relieved.

"No problem. By the way your leg has healed enough for you to walk but you shouldn't put much weight on it unless you have a cast on."

"Okay. And doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything. You know I never got your name."

The Hare smiled, Orion realized this was the first time she showed lifted her lip since they met. It was a nice change than her monotone mood.

"No problem it's my job. My name's Daisuke Emi by the way."

"Thank you Daisuke Emi"

"Goodbye Orion, keep out of trouble."

Orion smiled, once Daisuke left Orion laid on his back, closed his eyes and imagined what else would happen to him.

A rain storm brewed heavily over Mount Fuji. Two figures in black hoods, masks and a black suit that covered their bodies and faces climbed up the steep mountain, rocks crumbled and fell towards the shrouded figures yet they easily dodged them jumping up the icy slops. They reached the top and looked up; an ancient fortress was surrounded by lightning while the snow covered it. They stared at the storm for a few seconds then looked at each other, the one on the left motioned to the other at the fortress as a signal to go. The figure on the left looked for a moment before sprinting towards it; suddenly the lighting that struck the fortress targeted the figure. The figure twisted and turned easily dodging the relentless lighting while the other stayed and watched. The storm used less and less lighting as the clouds churned and before the figure could move a gigantic bolt of lightning struck the figures chest. For a moment the lightning consumed the figure but it subsided into the middle of his chest, it fell to the ground in a kneed position holding its chest then suddenly it took a medallion out from where he was struck and faced it towards the storm, it shimmered and swirled with purple electricity. A purple bolt fired from the amulet and hit the clouds, they slowly dispersed and disintegrated. The figure stared for a moment at the fortress, like it was admiring it, and walked up and looked at the other figure. It was standing there with its arms crossed. The figure turned and shook its head as it walked into the fortress.

The inside was wet and damp; the walls and floor had crumpled and had cracks on them. There large holes on the roof showing the now calmer storm that brewed. The figures breathe passed through its mask, cold and white as the snow outside as it walked down the massive hall that seemed like it was once full of life but now all that were heard was the figures footsteps, it reached the end and saw a sign that looked like it said 'Sacrifice room' on top of a tunnel. It entered the tunnel and after a few moments it reached the end and found a medium sized room; a large spiral could be seen that stopped at the centre of the room, an ancient pedestal with an iron bowl on top rested there. Two giant iron doors with intricate markings blocked the next path. The figure looked it all over then nodded; it walked over to the bowl and pulled out a vial of black liquid and poured it onto the bowl. Suddenly the blood started to boil and churn; the spiral became lined with blood and slithered up the giant doors, the room glowed red with anticipation at the new taste.

"Enter." A ghostly feminine voice spoke from the within wind.

The room shook a little and the doors slowly opened. The figure waited for a moment then footsteps were heard and the other figure turned up. They walked straight into the room disappearing past the black shroud. They entered a tunnel that was completely black but the figures somehow knew exactly where they were. They walked for a while longer before they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. The room shook frantically then a loud band was heard behind the figures, instantly they ran towards the end and dived into a room that was larger than the last. It was odd because this room had no decay or even looked like it had aged at all. In the middle stood a big statue, it looked like a shrine of some sought, in front was bowl similar to the one in the other room. The statue seemed to be a female monster with a long nose, long ears and sharp looking teeth. The Figures bowed before the statue and kneed.

A voice echoed through the room, it was groggy and weak but felt powerful and sinister. "So mortals once again enter my temple and stand before me the goddess Amanozako, speak the reason you have come or you shall feel my wrath."

The figure on the right spoke. "I am here to serve you and allow you to bestow your power onto me." The figure's voice was light but still made a presence.

The voice laughed "Allow?! Who do you think I am mortal? Some invisible immortal that NEEDS your worship to survive? I have been betrayed by your putrid mortal kind before, what makes you think I will do it for you?

The figure on the left stood up and took off its' hood; A red fox with scars face and black strips all over it face stood before the statue while the other stayed where it was.

"I am Kitsune, son of grand master Kitsune and rightful owner to the council Seishin; I am here because I have been betrayed too and need your power to take it back."

"Hmm an interesting proposition but what will I get in return?"

"I will become your champion and give my undying loyalty; I shall be yours in life and death and spread will the world of your wrath and power."

The room feel silent, like the voice was contemplating the idea.

"And what of your...companion."

"He, has his reasons but he is only loyal me."

"very well but know if you betray me you will suffer unimaginable pain for eternity."

"I do." Kitsune said with hesitation.

Kitsune walked up to the bowl and took out a knife. He looked over to the other figure.

"Go and find some minions for me and make it quick, we have work to do."

The figure stood up and nodded then walked back through the tunnel as Kitsune cut his hand open. Red blood poured out of his hand and streamed to the centre of the bowl; as soon as it touched the blood boiled and turned black. Kitsune picked the steaming bowl and poured the contents down his throat. After he finished he scrunched his face and made a roar that shook the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Trouble in the valley**

An few hours later Akio returned holding a sack and in a cheerful mood.

"Hello Orion, you're looking more refreshed than usual."

"Yeah I'm just happy to get going, did Daisuke tell you I can be discharged yet?"

"If you mean Doctor Emi then yes, you seem to be friendly with her." Akio winked with a smirk.

Orion laughed awkwardly. "Yeah I guess; she's actually really cool when she isn't angry, or working."

"Well you can talk to her later. Can you collect your armour while I get some medication?"

"Yeah sure I can."

Akio smiled and walked out the room. Orion slid his legs out of the bed with some effort and put the cast that lay beside him on. He hadn't walked at all since waking up but he didn't realise this and as soon as he stood on his own feet he fell over with a crash.

"_I think walking is gonna take longer to get used to than I thought."_

Orion steadied himself and carefully sidestepped to the set of armour. Orion hadn't really acknowledged it while he was at the hospital even though it never left his side. Even though he didn't remember the armour it still looked familiar to him. On closer inspection he saw the armour was light silver all over, the head area was covered with except for his eyes which had a thin curved line. After thoroughly looking at it he figured the metal most probably would have covered Orion from head to claw making him unreadable if he put it on. What surprised him thought was that the armor had no dents on it and looked brand new even though he wore it during the crash. He almost thought about putting it on but decided against it until his leg fully healed. He got his sack and grabbed the armour; it was actually as light as a feather compared to its contrasting heavy look. Suddenly familiar cold presence coursed through his body. A loud yawn echoed in Orion's mind.

"_Good afternoon."_

"Oh welcome back Sanies. Had fun while you were gone?" Orion said in a sarcastic tone out loud.

"_Don't be so rude, I need my rest too. I'm not as strong as I used to be"_

"Whatever."

"_Do you remember this armour?"_

Orion looked in dismay.  
"No, I still remember nothing. It does look familiar though."

"_Heheheh well it's a good start."_

Orion nodded in agreement.  
"Well if you don't mind I need to put this away."

"_No, carry on I'll just go back to sleep."_

"_Lazy ass spirit..."_

"_I heard that, I'm not lazy I'm tired. There's a difference. Soon I'll be stronger than you ever!"_

"Uh huh well when you're mighty and strong do tell so you can get out of my body!"

"Who are you talking to?" Akio asked from the doorway.

"Huh? Oh Akio you're back I wasn't talking to anyone, just...myself." Orion quickly spoke.

Akio chuckled. "Have you got your armour put away yet?"

"Almost." Orion quickly put the rest of the armour in his bag before throwing it over his back.

"Ready" Orion took a step forward, tripped and nearly fell over; luckily Akio caught him.

"Why don't I do the heavy lifting until you can actually walk properly?"

"Yeah sure." Orion laughed away the pain of his foot.

Akio picked up the sack and hauled it over his shoulder. He walked out the room with Orion behind him.

"Where are your Tonfa?"

"My what?"

"You don't expect to be able to walk without your crutches do you? They are over there."  
Akio pointed to some very long wooden crutches, long enough for him to put his weight on it.

He quickly put them on and followed Akio to the entrance. The sun shined bright almost blinding Orion, the sun-rays heat snuggled lightly onto Orion's fur. The air was clear and fresh blowing through his fur; Orion took a few moments of sweet silence before he realized Akio was already at the edge of the ledge. He quickly wobbled to Akio's side and saw a massive village at the bottom of the mountain that was filled with many different animals walking around, hares, foxes, bears and reptiles of different colours spent their moments at shops buying and selling items while others conversed with each other. Colourful insects and avian flew around in the open sky high above the new village. Beyond the village a large crystal blue lake moved peacefully and silently as the sun shun giving the lake a sparkly effect, at the centre what looked like a flat surfaced rock stood proudly on its own only big enough for one person to sit on; It was hard to say whether this was made by animals or naturally created. Surrounding beautiful sight was a forest of cherry blossom trees. Near the trees were rows of small and large wooden houses lined the stone streets. Far off past the streets and the Cheery blossoms was a grassy field with what seemed to be the crater Orion made. The beautiful sight made Orion awe in amazement. Orion looked behind him and saw the hospital then high up the mountain was a large tall tower, he figured it must have been a Jail.

"Wow this place looks absolutely amazing; I've never seen such beauty." Orion stepped a little closer to get a better look.

"Yeah it is, I only just recently gotten used to the sights."

"How come?"

"Oh well me and Saki only moved here a year after Etsuko was born, that was about four years ago."

"Wow so where exactly are we?" Orion kept his stare at the crater.

"It's called The Hidden Valley. Ever since we moved it's been so peaceful, except for the occasional bandits and thieves. Back where we used to live it was much more dangerous. Ah but that's a long story, I'll tell you about it another time." Akio replied.

Orion nodded. Just as Akio finished talking two brown Yonaguni horses emerged pulling a medium sized carriage from the mountain side.

"Hello sirs do you know where we can find Akio?" One of the horses said.

"You're speaking to him." Akio said as he stepped forward. "I'm guessing you're our passageway for today? "

"Yes that's right, just put your items in the back and we can be on our way."

Akio nodded and placed the sack in the back while Orion stepped inside the carriage. The inside was wooden and lined with light green, the seats were soft to the touch. Orion settled on the other end and waited until Akio arrived.

The horse turned to Akio. "Ready?"

"Yes" Akio replied.

The horse nodded then turned to the other one. "Right lets go." The horses began to trot in a circle then walked slowly down the side of the mountain. The voyage was long and slow; neither Orion nor Akio talked to each other but it was a comfortable silence. Akio seemed like he was meditating since his eyes were closed and his breathing was concentrated, Orion stared out the carriage window on the valley as the sun shined bright making his skin feel hot. His thoughts drifted to his new company. Sanies, a laughing spirit that only he could hear. Why was it so cold? What was it? Did he know Sanies before he lost his memory? All he knew about the spirit was its name. He felt a pit of sadness rush through him, so many questions yet he had almost no answers and very little ways to find them. There was also the feeling of a loss, like he was missing something dear to him but no matter how much he tried he couldn't remember what it was. He hoped that this Valley of peace would be the key to finding out whoever he was...

"Ahh!"

Orion's thoughts were shook when he heard a far off scream. He quickly found they had already arrived in town and without a second thought he opened the door and raced down the road as fast as his body could move him on his crutches.

Akio shot open his eyes in time to see Orion halfway down the street "Orion wait! You two wait here." The horses nodded and Akio sprinted on all fours in Orion's direction.

Orion arrived at the destination of the scream to see a female grey and white bodied feline with black strips, razor sharp claws and two large serrated teeth surrounded by flock of 4 animals. From the look of the attackers Orion guessed they were a muscular male bear, a male macaque monkey, a female whooper Swan and a large mamushi snake, what gender he couldn't tell. The feline wore a blue dress that matched her eyes; Orion couldn't help but notice she looked pretty in it. She was backed up against a wall in a fighting stance he had never seen before.

"Oww she cut me! I'm gonna get you stupid bloody cat!" The bear clutched his paw in pain as she shouted.

"Give us your money freak or we'll gut you like a pig!" The monkey said in a devious tone.

The feline smiled. "Why don't you come and get it ugly." She saw Orion standing at the back of the alley smiled and winked at him.

The monkey roared and charged for the feline but was stopped by the snakes' tail. She had a slithery female voice. "Calm yourself Dagger; this one's stronger than you think. We'll take her together."

"You won't be taking anyone."

The flock turned round to see Orion standing a few meters away. Their faces were plastered with confusion before it churned and turned into laughter. They were laughing so hard some couldn't breathe and some fell on the floor. Even the feline couldn't help but giggle at the event.

The bear spoke first in a deep voice "Hahaha...Oh you think you can stop us?"

"Think?" Orion pointed at them "No I will stop you."

The bear mocked him. "Yeah right, what are you gonna do? Hit us with your crutches?"

"I'll..."

Before Orion could answer Dagger punched Orion's face like a bullet. He flew backwards and skidded a meter away. The felines' eyes went wide in shock and cringed.

The monkey did a mocking dance as he laughed at "What a weak weasel. You think you can mess with us?!"

The snack's eyes went wide before she shouted. "Dammit Dagger! Oh to hell with it attack!"

"Crap."

All three animals furiously sprinted towards her. The swan quickly flew up in the air and squawk before diving straight for the feline. She waited then parried the attack by ducking, grabbing her wing and throwing her into a wall; feathers flew everywhere. The bear roared and punched the feline at her chest but she blocked it just in time to hit the wall. The snake coiled then propelled it's self for the feline knocking her leg out. The feline caught her footing and kneed the snake in his back before punched her in the temple on the wall again. The snakes' head made a large crack on the wall. The feline leg moved her fist back until suddenly the snake coiled tightly around her arm, she cried out in pain as it got tighter and tighter. She fell to her knees as the pain was too great. A brown foot launched its self making contact with the feline's face. She flew into the air then suddenly the whooper swan picked her with her talons, flew in the air then span around before she threw her against the wall. The feline dived straight into the wall making a crack and passed out.

The bear bent on his knees and breathed hard. "Finally, when the hell did you wake up?"

The whooper swan flew down slowly. "A few seconds ago, that really hurt you know."

"Well she's good huh?" The bear said out of breath.

"But not good enough." The snake slid off the felines arm and slithered off. "Come lets deal with the vermin and get what we came for."

As the bear turned around he jumped out of the way just as dagger flew past him into the wall.

"What the hell? Dagger! Are you okay?"

Dagger let out a small whisper. "Run..." He slumped onto the ground and passed out.

"Hello." A cold voice said from a far.

The bear and snake slowly turned round to see the weasel emanating a black aura.

"Dinner time!"

A few minutes before Orion slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oww. That really hurt."

"Had enough?" Dagger said as he pranced about.

He didn't know what he was going to do, and then he had an idea.

"_Sanies! I need your help!"_

"_Ugh...what do you want?"_

"_Well if you look it seems like I'm in a bit of a predicament."_

_Sanies growled in frustration. "Fine but I need full control of your body."_

"_What why?"_

"_Do we have a deal or not?"_

"_Fine okay do it."_

"_Good, now close your eyes. Have a nice sleep Heheheh."_

Orion as he was told and after a few seconds he clutched his fists stood on his own and kicked the cast off. Dagger giggled deviously and pulled out a curved dagger from his back.

"Want some more? Hehe now you die!"

Dagger lunged forward, locked his fist back and punched a blurred his fist to Orion's face. A loud thud echoed down the alley, yet it wasn't Orion's face that made contact. Orion's fist held Dagger's fist in place inches away from his face. Shocked and surprised Dagger tried to pull away but it Orion's hand wouldn't budge. Orion slowly opened his eyes to reveal fully black eyeballs staring straight into Daggers' soul, Orion opened his now razor sharp teeth and made a cold and sinister laugh. Daggers' face turned from shock to full fledged fear very quickly.

"Oh I've missed this." Orion said in Sanies' voice.

"Get away from me freak!" Dagger screamed as he pulled away harder.

Orion glared at Dagger and bared his teeth angrily.  
"I am not freak. I. AM. SANIES!"

Sanies closed Orion's fist with unnatural force and made a loud and mighty crack. Dagger screamed in pain as blood seeped out of Orion's hand. Sanies threw Dagger up in the air then punched Dagger straight in the face making another crack; Dagger tumbled, rolled and flipped into the alley wall. Sanies laughed and looked over Orion's' body.

"He's still strong. That's good; he'll be able to do this in no tim..."Sanies stopped talking and stared off in the direction of the fields. "There you are. I'll be sure to tell Orion where you are, but first..." Orion turned back to the flock and walked confidently as darkness started to flow out of Orion's body. He smiled and bared his razor teeth.

"Dinner time!"

The bear almost fell backwards while the whooper swan slowly backed away. The snake stared at the beast before turning to its comrades. At that time the feline started to wake up, she cried in pain a she moved her arm.

"Damn I think it's dislodged"

She looked up and saw Orion standing there looking like a demon. She could only watch on.

"What are you to doing? Attack him! He's an animal not a god!"

The bear and whooper swan looked at each other and gulped. The bear ran on all fours straight after Orion while the whooper swan flew up in the air, the bear jumped and slashed at Orion's face repeatedly. Sanies laughed as he dodged him with ease. Orion ducked one last time before he upper cupped the bears chin, he flew up in the air and knocked into the whooper swan. They tumbled in the sky and crashed hard on the stone road with a loud thud. The snake closed its eyes and sighed with disappointment.

"Idiots..."

Sanies yawned and laughed. "Your comrades aren't very strong are they?"

"What are you?" She asked in curiosity.

"Your worst nightmare. Sanies let out a cold cackle.

"_Let's test this body to the limit!"_

Sanies closed Orion's eyes and concentrated. He moved his arms to his side and cupped his hands together; black aura swirled in a spiral into a ball from his hands .It grew until he ball was the size of his head.

"What...what is he doing?" The Whooper swan said as she crawled backwards.

Before anyone could answer Sanies opened Orion's black eyes and fired a large black ball of death straight at them.

"Disperse!" The snake shouted as it jumped out the way and the whooper swan darted up in the air.  
The feline took her chance and ran vertically on the wall then jumped onto each side until she reached Orion and landed ext to him gracefully. The ball flew past the flock into the wall at the end of the alley, a loud explosion made a black wave that flung debris and everywhere hitting the flock and bouncing in front of Orion and feline; the snake was knock into the wall and the whooper swan off her flight pattern, she fell onto the ground in a similar pattern with a loud thud; she didn't get up. After a few seconds the dust started to clear and the aftermath of the fight and explosion was finally clear.

"_And it is done."_

Sanies left Orion's body making him drop. Luckily the feline caught him in time, he didn't move after that for a while; while she waited for him to wake up the feline quickly realized he wasn't surrounded in darkness anymore. A moment later Orion opened his eyes slowly to see the feline stare at home in confusion and admiration.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm...okay. Just a little dazed." Orion turned his head to face the wreckage. "Wow who did that?"

"You did." The feline looked at him in confusion. "Don't you remember?"

"Err yeah I'm just...kind I forgot." Orion lied, it would be best not to tell this cat he just meet a spirit that only he could hear actually did this.  
_"Wow Sanies is a beast, I'll thank it later."_

The feline helped Orion to his feet and waited for him to put his cast and crutches on before talking.

"Thank you."

"Um No...Problem, so...what's your name?"

"Yuzuki."

"Wow...that's a beautiful name, Orion nice to meet you." Orion let out his paw. Yuzuki smiled and shook it. They took a quick sniff of each other (as you do) and found Orion smelled of sweat and Yuzuki smelled of perfume. While they shook paws the snake woke up and shakily stood (well slithered) up from the floor, she looked around to see the bear half way in a hole in the wall with only his arms and legs hung out. The whooper swan lay on the floor covered in debris and Dagger still against the wall with blood seeping from his broken hand.

The snake turned to the two animals. "How...how did you do that?"

Orion looked in shock and shrugged then suddenly Yuzuki jumped at the snake then round house kicked it in the face and knocked it out cold.

Orion raised his eyebrows in shock. "Wow."

"What a bitch right? Anyway mind helping me tie them up?"

Orion shook his head and helped Yuzuki round up the rest of the flock out of the alley then tied them together. Once they were done Akio turned up out of breath.

"Do...you...know how tiresome old ladies can be?" Akio suddenly realized his surroundings. "What the hell happened?"

"Well I heard some screaming from the cart so I had to go check it out. I found um Yuzuki cornered by these Bandits so I HAD to help."

"Bandits? Orion what the heck were you thinking trying to take them on? And Yuzuki why did you let him help? Do you not see he has a cast on?" Akio said in an angry tone.

"Hey it's not my fault! I was cornered and I couldn't do anything and if it wasn't for him..."

Akio sighed in defeat. "Well at least you're safe. Come on lets go I don't want to see anymore incidents."

Orion nodded then turned to Yuzuki. A few guards quickly picked up the flock and ran off towards the jail as fast as they arrived.

Yuzuki smiled and looked at Orion. "Well that takes care of that, thanks for your help weasel."

"No problem, I was happy to help, maybe we can hang out sometime and you can tell me how you know Akio."

"Sure and you can tell me how you did, well THAT." Yuzuki pointed to the wreckage.

Orion nodded, Yuzuki ran up a wall then climbed it with her claws to the top of the building then looked back at Orion and winked before disappearing.

Orion stared at her last location for a few seconds and realized what he was doing and blushed. He wobbled back towards the cart.

"Well well well, looks like someone had a productive day." Akio winked at Orion playfully.

Orion blushed as he got inside.

"Shut up."

A few hours later they arrived at their destination late in the afternoon. The sun had sunken behind the mountains and sea as the moon rose from its slumber The Crickets chirped their nightly songs while they relaxed in the trees. Orion was snoring during this time before he was woken up by Akio.

"Hey kid we're here" Akio shook Orion's shoulder.

"Ugh five more minutes." Orion moaned as he shuffled into a better position.

Akio chuckled. "Come on you can sleep inside hero." Akio picked Orion up and carried him out of the carriage. Akio looked towards the two horses.  
"Thank you for your services."

"No thank you for calling us; we'll do anything for a member of the council."

Orion looked in confusion as to what they meant but Akio just smiled smiled, her picked up the sack and took Orion down a dirt road towards a rather large house. It had a wooden porch in front two windows. The building was quite tall for a typical Japanese house and had a curved roof. Akio took Orion into the spare room then placed him on a bed; he took some pillows and pushed them under Orion's cast while he left the sack in the room.

"There you go, sleep tight."

"Thank you Akio, for everything." Orion had his eyes closed.

Akio smiled. "No problem, now get some sleep, you deserve it."

Orion soon fell asleep with a smile on his face. Akio walked out the room the closed the door. He went to check on Etsuko; he was fast asleep on his bed, Akio pulled up his covers and gave him a kiss on his forehead then walked to his and Saki's bed.

Saki turned toward Akio. "Welcome back honey, what took so long?"

"Oh just some bandit trouble, don't worry we took care of them."

"We?" Saki sat up with a face of shock.

Akio raised his hands defensively. "Well there wasn't really an 'I' per say. It seemed Yuzuki was in a bit of trouble and Orion ran out, I mean hobbled, after them before I could do anything. By the time I got there he and Yuzuki were tying them up, they seemed to work pretty well together."

"Oh good he already made a friend."

They both smiled in agreement as Akio got into bed and Saki lay down. The room was silent except for the soft breathing of the two couples. Etsuko slept soundly cuddled up to a stuffed panda bear. Orion was fast asleep dreaming of the events from today. Seeing the valley and meeting Yuzuki. Time slowed down as he remembered her on the roof. Her long tail gray tail swayed lightly. Her blue dress looked sleek in front of the moon and her deep blue eyes sparkled when she winked and could entrance any eye. Orion smiled as he dreamed about his new found friend; suddenly darkness surrounded his dreams and only a light shone.

"_What the hell is this?"_

Orion slowly walked to the light and reached two doors. The left door said 'Sanies' memories' and the right said 'Orion's memories'.

"_Maybe I can find out what Sanies remembers."_

Orion turned the knob with a loud click. Cautiously, he opened the door and saw a black misty fog. He reached for the mist slowly until suddenly a black metal arm grabbed Orion by the wrist and pulled him into the mist. Orion tried to pull away but black tentacles wrapped around him and pulled him in deeper. Orion cried out until he was fully submerged in the mist. The door slammed shut and locked itself. Orion dazedly awoke to a familiar smell. He looked at his body and only saw a green transparent wisp. He quickly realized he was back at the alley from earlier. Orion's body held Daggers' fist in his paw.

"_What the heck? Is this what Sanies was doing while I was...asleep?"_

Suddenly Sanies screamed and crushed Daggers' hand. Orion flinched in shock. He could smell the red blood; it smelt fresh and surprisingly sweet. Orion didn't utter a word as he watched Sanies mercilessly beat the flock of bandits until they were broken. After it was over the image disappeared Orion sat down on the floor. Orion felt a touch on his shoulder but didn't look at who it was. He already knew.

"_I'm sorry." Sanies said with a serious voice._

Orion didn't reply.

"_I remember you never liked me fighting on account of my...abilities. I never knew why you were just as strong as me even with a bod..."_

"_Can you teach me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Can you teach me to do...that stuff?"_

"_Yeah you could learn it...I can also teach you some other things you never knew."_

"_Great that sounds like OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!" Orion shouted as he tumbled on floor._

What stood before Orion was a massive black four legged lizard with large wings on its arms and a curled tail. Its' body was covered in reflective scales and had large horns on its' head that pointed in front of its' four black eyes; they were so void of colour Orion felt like it was looking straight into his soul (even though he was in his soul form). Sanies sighed and cupped his hands in his large talons.

"_I knew you would do this, you ALWAYS do this. For the last time I am a formless spirit as of my current state. I used to be a real wyvern but got stripped of my powers for...look it's a long story and I'm too tired to go through our intricate story. I'm not one anymore I'm just a spirit. But I still like to use this form while I'm a part of you."_

"_Okay..."_

"_Sorry, I've been a little cranky lately I'm just...tired. I had to find my memories too ya know. It took a lot of effort and now I have everything back except for you memories, which include my memories and it seems like only you can open them but we can deal with that later, anyway right now of us need more sleep. We won't be talking tomorrow, not unless something important happens."_

"_Wait what?"_

"Don't wait up hehehe!"

Sanies laughed as he flew away up in the air.

"_That thing has problems" Orion sighed and looked around. "What do I do now?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**5: The monstrous goddess**

Inside a circular Jail room a certain group of bandits lay chained in singular cells. They were beaten, broken and weak; thankfully the doctors were kind enough to bandage them up and give them enough pain relief to survive the next few weeks. Two jail officers (an Asian black bear and a deer) had been chosen to guard the only door into the room until they were out on trial. They all groaned at different times at their discomfort except for the snake, it only lay in silence staring at the wall. Distant footsteps echoed from down the hall, a familiar figure strolled down the hall with its hands behind its back. The two jail officers guarding the prisoners suddenly got up from their chairs once they saw it and blocked his path.

"Halt! You there is no entry after 2000 hours." The bear said in a commanding voice.

The figure looked at the two guards before it jabbed their chests with a blue paralyzing touch. They fell to the floor like a bag of rocks without moving an inch except for their twitching eyes. The figure walked past them and kicked down the iron door into the room. The bandits looked up at the intruder in confusion but dismissed it.

"If you're here to kill us do it already." Dagger said in a tired voice.

It looked around at them then pulled out a misty ball and threw it on the ground creating a grey mist. At that moment the smoke formed into small imp-like creatures and ran towards the cages and broke them open while laughed manically. After they finished the creatures disappeared as fast as they entered. The flock slowly got out of their jails and made a half circle around it. The figure looked at all of them as they stood there. No one said anything until the snake spoke in a venomous hiss.

"Who are you?"

The figure grabbed its' hidden hood pulled it off. A sneered smile radiated from a strong looking snow leopard. He bobbed his head down like a bow and spoke in a gruff and sophisticated tone.

"The name's Tai Lung, and what are yours?"

"Venom" The snake said. She was the size of a boa constrictor with the venom and look of a mamushi. Her acidic venom so every so often dripped from her fangs.

"Boulder" The Bear said. He was brown on all of his body except for a black ring on his back, was very tall and bulky.

"Dagger" The monkey said. He was a golden macaque monkey half the height of the Boulder. He had cuts and scars on parts of his body that wasn't covered in hair.

"Talon." The whooper swan said. She had unusually grey feathers instead of white and looked worried for some reason.

"Great now that introductions are over I need a...favour of you all."

"You never did a favour for us!" Dagger said angrily.

Tai Lung spoke in a snarky but nonchalant voice. "Actually for starters I saved your life from this prison and certain death, also the fact I won't kill you where you stand is a point too."

Dagger growled then whimpered in pain as he clutched his bandages.

"Calm down Dagger you're gonna rip your stitches." Venom said annoyed.

Talon spoke up ignoring Dagger. "What exactly is this favour you ask of?"

"All I need is for you to come with me to Mount Fuji. I need a group of followers to help my master's cause: or in this case lowly thieves."

"And if we don't." Boulder asked.

"The same thing that happened to those guards back there and then I'll set the little creatures on you." Tai Lung looked towards the paralyzed guards. Talon gulped, Dagger growled, Boulder spoke nothing and Venoms' eyes pierced in wonder at the proposition.

"One moment." Venom said, Tai Lung nodded.

The group turned and stood in a circled huddled as they whispered to each other.

"What should we do?" Talon spoke.

"We should kill him and steal his stuff." Dagger said enthusiastically.

Everyone gave him an "are you an idiot?" look before they went back to the conversation.

Venom spoke up. "I think we should follow his lead for now then we can ambush him when he least suspects it."

Unknown to them Tai Lung heard every word. "Hey are you done yet?"

They nodded to each other then turned to him.

"Deal." they all said in unison.

Tai Lung thought to himself _"Change of plan then."_

Tai Lung smiled and stomped on the floor, a loud crack was made on the ground and from it living black goo seeped out then latched its self onto the bandits. They all tried to pull it off them but they were too weak. Venom frantically looked around as her comrades were covered in black shadows; they were even covering the unconscious guards. She looked in sheer terror as the goo covered her too. It went up to her head and before she knew it the world went black too. Tai Lung chuckled at the moment and allowed the goo to crawl up and around his body; they completely went around his body before it fell to the ground. At that second new guards ran in to find no one there. They looked confused and wondered what the heck happened.

An hour later Venoms' eyes flashed open as she awoke, her heart leapt out as she remembered what had happened to her. She quickly looked around to find that her comrades were sleeping in their own beds, not just that but they had no bandages, cut or bruises on them; they also seemed to be in a stone room, it was unusually warm as she knew Mount Fuji was famed for being deathly cold. She quickly slithered over to Talons bed and shook her.

"Talon, wake up!"

"Huh?" Talon slowly woke up.

"Come on and get up you stupid bird!" Venom slapped Talons' beak with her tail.

"Owe that hurt, gez Venom."

"Go and wake up Dagger and Boulder."

"Ugh fine" Talon got up and went to wake up the two mammals.

After everyone woke up they searched the room before coming back to a huddle.

"So Venom where are we?" Talon said worriedly.

Tai Lung appeared at the exit. "If you want to find that out you'll need to follow me."

The flock looked at each other before following him, as they exited their room they noticed other animals of various species in a zombie like state moving rock and fixing cracks using different tools, Venom noticed the two guards from the prison were there too; they all had white eyes void of feelings and expression. After a few moments of walking down a long haul they reached circular room with a statue in the centre. In front of the statue a red fox sat in a lotus position, he seemed to be meditating and even levitating but no one was sure of that. He suddenly stood up slowly and turned to face them once he sensed the flock had arrived. His eyes were unsettlingly red.

"Ah I see you have made a full recovery, welcome to the fortress. I apologise if you felt any discomfort coming here, we just wanted to make sure you wouldn't do anything...unsanitary." The fox smiled knowingly at them. "My name is Kitsune; I know you until recently you ended up in a predicament and have nowhere else to go so I have a proposition for you."

"Okay...What do you have in mind?" Venom said suspicious of the fox's motives.

"Only that you work for me from now on, I will train you beyond your limits and give you power you have never had before, with this power and skill you can take your revenge and get whatever you want, whether it's money, leadership or power it's yours; either way you will be treated like a family here. All I want is your underlying loyalty to me and our goddess Amanozako." The fox had a rather sincere smile plastered on his face after he spoke.

"And if we don't join you?" This time Dagger asked.

"Unlike my associate I am not interested in using force. I shall give you a week to decide though and until then Tai Lung will show you around." Once Kitsune was finished he nodded to Tai Lung and returned to his original mediating position.

Tai Lung took the bandits throughout the Fortress showing them different areas that Kitsune had rebuilt like the mess hall, the sacrifice room and a dojo for everyone to train in, after that he took them back to their room.

"This will be your bedroom, if you need anything just call and a servant will come to assist you." He started to walk out the room before Venom spoke.

"Why us?" Venom asked quizzically.

Tai Lung smiled and turning around he said. "Because you all want revenge, you have a reason to stay here and have nowhere else to go, by the way my master and his goddess hate being betrayed so if I were you I wouldn't try it. Otherwise you will suffer a fate worse than death I can promise that." Tai Lung smiled to his self left them to their thoughts.

For a while everyone was silent.

"Should we do it?" Boulder finally said.

Venom replied. "I don't think we have a choice. We can go back to that crap and let them kill us or we can stay and actually have a family. Anyway I want to see where this goes, I'm going to stay here for the week so at least I can have proper shelter and food for longer than day. You can if you want to but I won't stop you if you don't."

"We're a team and we stay together." Talon said with pride.

Everyone nodded and went to their beds. They soon fell asleep except for Venom. She did not like the situation they were in, it turned from a simple plan to rob someone into entering a cult. She did feel humiliated to be beaten by a weasel in a cast and a cat but after what he did she was more than intrigued. As the leader she needed to protect her comrades so she made sure she would keep an eye on her new 'associates'. After a while she fell asleep too.

Elsewhere Tai Lung had entered Amanozakos' shrine and knelt before Kitsune.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Tai asked.

"Hehehe...Of course no but right now we need minions, let's just hope they are fit for purpose. Hey maybe someday once this is over they will truly be part of us."

"I'll take a bet on that." They both laughed.

"Yes we should. How about 86733.22 yen?"

"Sure. Get ready to pay."

They laughed again before Tai Lung bowed and left Kitsune with a promise to keep an eye on their new 'associates'.


End file.
